


Announcements

by aoife_icantletters_lastname



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_icantletters_lastname/pseuds/aoife_icantletters_lastname
Summary: So this is where I put my updates and such things,,, I come from Wattpad and am alittleunused to the lack of communication here... so this happened!There will be updates on me every two weeks, just to let you guys know that I’m alive and writing!





	Announcements

Hello! I’m Aoife (as shown on my username) and I’m here to write and fangirl. I’m a minor, prefer she/her pronouns and am gray-ace biromantic, so if you have a problem with that, or in other words, if you’re homophobic, biphobic, racist or sexist then you can kindly fuck off :)

You can send me prompts or requests through my [tumblr](https://ithurielkeepsgettingkidnapped.tumblr.com), or just comment on my works! I’m multifandom and my mains are aftg and tsc, but I’ve read a shit ton of books so feel free to send me prompts from other fandoms! I don’t take smut requests but anything else is fine. Please be as descriptive as possible when you send me requests :)

Update: I’m working on a Thomastair fic! I’ll post the first part soon since I don’t want you guys to wait too long for the second part :)))) I’m almost there! I’m also working on a new KitTy fic at the same time so I won’t be as active, b u t I won’t stop posting these updates! 

I’m in the middle of exams :/ so I’m very very busy right now! 

Any comments, constructive criticism or kudos are appreciated and encouraged :)) if you want to scream with me and watch my mutuals bully me by tagging me in everything they find then you can follow my tumblr here. Also! If you’re in the tsc or purple hyacinth fandom please check out my works


End file.
